


Primeras amistades

by Anii_Rivera



Series: Padre de dos cachorros [1]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:49:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28400424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anii_Rivera/pseuds/Anii_Rivera
Summary: Ser padre de dos cachorros no es fácil y menos cuando son problemáticos
Relationships: Inuyasha/Kagome, Sesshomaru/Rin
Series: Padre de dos cachorros [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080029
Comments: 12
Kudos: 28





	Primeras amistades

Las palabras no eran suficientes para describir el estado de paz en el que se encontraba, estaba disfrutando de un buen sueño, descansando de las presiones de su vida diaria, sus músculos relajados, una tranquilidad de la cual no había disfrutado en mucho tiempo, aunque algunos rayos de sol se filtraban por la ventana entre las cortinas, él se rehusaba a salir de la cama, todo era tan cálido… tan pacifico… demasiado perfecto… 

El destino sin duda era cruel, su estado de paz se vio interrumpido por un golpe en su mejilla, podía sentir el dolor donde un pequeño puño impacto, le restó importancia mientras arrugaba sus ojos aun sin abrirlos, otro golpe más fuerte que el anterior lo despertó por completo mientras se sentaba en medio de la cama.

El hombre de cabello plateado se froto los ojos mientras analizaba que había causado que despertara de su sueño, al mirar atrás pudo ver a un pequeño de cabello similar al suyo y lindas orejitas de perro acurrucado cerca de donde antes estaba su cabeza.

-Inuyasha- Entrecerró los ojos, él había sido causante del primer golpe, pero el segundo fue más intenso, miro al otro lado y ahí se encontraba el responsable, sonrió divertido. -Sesshomaru- El mencionado se encontraba frunciendo los ojos, lo que significaba que pronto despertaría.

Sabía perfectamente que sus dos hijos de uno y cuatro años eran muy problemáticos a la hora de dormir, pero habían tenido un fin de semana en familia y regresaron tarde, ambos niños dormidos y por ello les permitió que se quedaran con él, en parte porque también estaba cansado y no quería llevarlos a sus respectivos cuartos.

Ese día, sin embargo, iniciaba la semana, lo que significaba que tenía que despertarlos, el mayor tendría que ir al prescolar mientras que él se llevaría al menor y lo dejaría un rato en la guardería de su empresa mientras trabajaba.

Con una sonrisa traviesa se acercó a Inuyasha y comenzó a frotar sus orejitas esponjosas, el pequeño se retorcía mientras en su rostro se reflejaba la molestia, al final abrió los ojos y bostezo.

-Vamos pequeño, se nos hará tarde- Ahora dirigió su atención al mayor, con él tuvo más cuidado y acaricio su cabello y después delineo la luna creciente en su frente, una marca distintiva que heredó de su madre, al instante un par de ojos dorados se abrieron y lo miraron con aburrimiento.

-Padre ya estoy grande para que hagas ese tipo de cosas- Sesshomaru se sentó en la cama mientras acomodaba su largo cabello plateado.

-Aun eres un cachorro para mí- Su hijo mayor miro a su hermano mientras lo señalaba.

-El único cachorro en esta casa es Inuyasha- El hombre negó con la cabeza y tuvo que contener su risa, estos eran sus cachorros, aunque Sesshomaru era el mayor, para él seguía siendo muy pequeño, aunque quería parecer responsable, Inu no Taisho dirigió su atención a su hijo de un año y se rio al ver al menor tratando de mantenerse despierto y fracasando.  
-Vamos niño grande, se nos hará tarde- Palmeo la cabeza de Sesshomaru para después tomar a Inuyasha en sus brazos.

Sesshomaru estaba en uno de los colegios de más prestigio en toda la ciudad, solo lo mejor para el hijo del gran Inu no Taisho y la famosa Irasue, la cual era la ex esposa del ahora padre soltero.

La historia fue simple, se caso con Irasue por un acuerdo de ambos que por amor, de ese resultado nació Sesshomaru, las cosas cambiaron cuando el demonio conoció a Izayoi, ambos se enamoraron y decidieron empezar una vida juntos, Irasue se tomo todo bien, ella también se estaba cansando del juego de la buena esposa y lo único que la ataba al hombre era su hijo, también vio esto como una oportunidad, Sesshomaru a pesar de tener dos años era como ella, frio e incapaz de mostrar verdaderas emociones, lo cual le preocupaba, a pesar de todo quería que su pequeño fuera feliz y la nueva esposa de Toga parecía agradable y amorosa, así que no tuvo problema en permitir que el niño viviera con su padre y ser ella quien lo visitara, después de todo su estilo de vida como modelo y viajando de un lugar a otro no le daría mucha estabilidad al pequeño.

Lastima que el destino fue cruel, un año después Izayoi se encontraba dando a luz al segundo hijo de Toga, nació un saludable niño de cabello plateado y lindas orejitas de perro, lamentablemente la madre murió en el parto.

Ahora el demonio de cabello plateado y marcas azules en sus mejillas debía lidiar con su vida diaria además de dos cachorros problemáticos, Inuyasha era algo inquieto mientras que Sesshomaru muy tranquilo, el padre prefería que las cosas fueran al revés, un Inuyasha tranquilo y un Sesshomaru mas expresivo, ya que su primer hijo aun no hacia amigos, pero era lo que tenía, a pesar de todo estaba contento con ello.

El día transcurrió normal, Toga había salido algo temprano del trabajo y paso a una tienda a comprar lo que necesitaba para la cena, al llegar a su destino Sesshomaru se negó a bajar del auto y mezclarse con las personas.

-Me niego a ir a ese lugar padre- El pequeño demonio tomo uno de sus libros para tapar su cara e ignorar a su padre.

-No puedo dejarte aquí solo Sesshomaru, vamos- El demonio mayor espero respuesta de su hijo, pero este seguía en su libro, soltando un suspiro de derrota, cerro la puerta del auto.

-Que no se te olvide mi jugo- Sesshomaru hablo bajando la ventana del auto y cuando su mensaje fue transmitido volvió a subirla, Toga solo pudo mirarlo y después a Inuyasha, quien también lo miraba curioso por las acciones de su hermano.

-Bueno, solo somos tu y yo de compras- El hombre rodo los ojos mientras se llevaba al bebe de un año en una cangurera para poder hacer las compras.

Todo había transcurrido tranquilo, Inuyasha milagrosamente se había comportado y parecía más aburrido y a punto de caer en un sueño, pero sintió un tirón en sus orejas, eso lo puso en alerta, al pequeño no le gustaba que jalaran sus orejas, los otros niños mayores habían dicho algo sobre que eran raras y solían tirar de ellas con fuerza, aun siendo muy pequeño y sin comprender del todo lo que significaba, su instinto decía que debía alejar a cualquiera que quisiera tirar de ellas, a excepción de su padre que siempre las tocaba con cariño y delicadeza. 

Sin embargo, la sorpresa inundo su rostro cuando una bebe le sonrió y volvió a tocar sus orejas, pero esta vez con más suavidad, como si las estuviera acariciando, él la miro intrigado.

La niña parecía tener su edad, un hermoso cabello negro y ojos color marrón, Inuyasha estaba asombrado por la acción de la niña, pero su estado de hipnotización se vio interrumpido cuando su padre se percató y miro a la señora que cargaba a la bebe, quien también estaba distraída leyendo el contenido de un producto mientras cargaba a su hija con la otra mano, al notar lo que estaba pasando se disculpó en seguida.

-Oh cuanto lo siento, Kagome no debes jalar las orejas del pequeño- La niña hizo un puchero, sus lágrimas amenazaban con derramarse.

-Descuide, creo que en realidad está acariciando más que jalando, si le hubiera molestado a Inuyasha, él habría gritado- Él bebe hanyo solo podía mirar a la niña sorprendido, ella no parecía hacer caras feas al verlo y le sonreía.

-Que bueno, pero de verdad lo siento, su curiosidad pudo más- La niña llamada Kagome comenzó a estirar sus brazos al verse alejada de las orejas del otro bebe.

-Vamos Inuyasha- Toga saco a su hijo de la cangurera donde era transportado y lo puso al alcance de Kagome, el bebe hanyo estaba confundido, pero se sorprendió mas cuando la niña lo abrazo y comenzó a reír.

-Parece que le agrada- La señora sonrió ante la escena de los pequeños. -Por cierto, usted ¿es Inu no Taisho cierto?- Toga asintió y la mujer continuo. -Mi esposo trabaja en su empresa en finanzas, es el encargado.

-¿Higurashi?- La mujer asintió y Toga esbozo una sonrisa. -Es un gran trabajador, es un placer conocer a su esposa.

-El gusto es mío, de conocerlos a ambos- La mujer miro a Inuyasha que estaba siendo abrazado por su hija. -Kagome, mi amor, suelta al pequeño.

Después de aquel encuentro parecía que el destino quería que esos dos convivieran mas ya que el abuelo de la niña enfermo y su madre tenía que cuidarlo y su padre trabajaba, mientras se resolvía esa situación de adultos Kagome entro a la guardería de la empresa donde su padre trabajaba y también donde Inuyasha pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo. 

Los dos pequeños estaban contentos de convivir, al notar como Inuyasha parecía triste por perder a su primera amiga la señora Higurashi estaba encantada de por lo menos tres días a la semana dejar que su hija fuera con su padre al trabajo para ser dejada en la guardería y jugar con el pequeño hanyo y fue así como se establecieron sus citas de juego. 

Rápidamente habían pasado dos años y de nuevo era un inicio de semana después de un fin de semana familiar, ahora un Inuyasha de tres años y un Sesshomaru de seis más su padre iniciaron su rutina como siempre, ellos preparándose para su día e iniciando con su higiene, los tres frente al espejo del baño cepillándose los dientes, Sesshomaru con una expresión seria e Inuyasha aun con los ojos cerrados, Toga se estaba divirtiendo viendo a su hijo luchar contra el sueño, la diversión siguió hasta el desayuno, pero desapareció cuando la cara del menor termino en el plato de cereal.

-Padre te dije que respetaras su hora de dormir, ahora su falta de sueño está causando problemas- Sesshomaru comento mientras acomodaba sus cosas en su mochila y ajustaba su uniforme.

-Pero se supone que era un día en familia y debían divertirse- El hombre respondió mientras limpiaba la cara del pequeño que sorprendentemente no abría los ojos.

-Limpiar la cara de mi hermano no debe ser divertido para ti, más bien frustrante porque ya vamos tarde- Ambos miraron el reloj en la pared que marcaba las siete cuarenta y cinco.

-Maldición, Sesshomaru toma tus cosas- El hombre indicó mientras terminaba de limpiar a su hijo menor y lo cargaba. -¿Dónde está mi…?

-Aquí- Sesshomaru alzo el portafolios de su padre y este le agradeció antes de que los tres abandonaran su casa.

En el auto todo transcurrió normal, los tres en la parte trasera mientras el conductor los llevaba a sus respectivos destinos, el hombre leía el periódico mientras su hijo mayor permanecía sentado en una postura perfecta mirando al frente, Inuyasha por otro lado seguía dormido e incluso estaba comenzando a babear.

El sonido de un teléfono llamo la atención de las dos únicas personas despiertas, al contestar la voz de una mujer hablo del otro lado.

-Toga querido, espero que se hayan divertido el día de ayer- La mujer esbozo una sonrisa.

-Irasue gracias por preguntar, aunque no lo admita sé que Sesshomaru se divirtió- El demonio miro a su hijo quien solo tenía la mirada al frente y no decía nada.

-Diversión y Sesshomaru no son dos palabras que utilizaría en la misma oración- Irasue no se molestó en ocultar su risa divertida.

-Le das poco crédito, ha mejorado- El demonio miro hacia el techo del auto.

-¿Ya no asusta a sus compañeros?- La mujer de ojos dorados y la marca de luna creciente en su frente se reclino más en la silla en la que estaba sentada.

-Dejo de ser agresivo, ahora solo es… indiferente- Sesshomaru miro a su padre por el rabillo del ojo y este le sonrió.

-Es un avance, bueno ahora pásame a mi Sesshomaru- El demonio le paso el teléfono a su hijo quien lo tomo sin mucho interés.

-Madre- Sesshomaru no hablaba mucho, solo lo necesario y se caracterizaba más por ser “perfecto” modales impecables, inteligente, guapo y hábil en un sinfín de cosas, excepto que muchos lo llegaban a considerar insensible ya que no mostraba emociones aparte de la agresividad. 

-¿Cómo está mi pequeño demonio?- Del otro lado la mujer demonio sonreía mientras varias personas de repente entraban a la habitación y se encargaban de su cabello, una señal de que pronto volvería a su trabajo como modelo.

-Perfectamente bien como siempre madre- El pequeño de cabello plateado miraba aburrido al frente mientras sostenía el teléfono.

-Vamos, entretenme, ¿no hay nada emocionante que quieras compartir?- La mujer insistió.

-Nada de lo cual debas ser informada, mi comportamiento ha mejorado como dijo mi padre, mi rendimiento en las clases sigue siendo excelente y no existe ninguna queja hasta ahora- Sesshomaru cepillo su cabello con sus dedos esperando la respuesta de su madre.

-Solo espera que me libere de mi trabajo y entonces te ayudare a socializar, estoy orgullosa que seas dedicado, pero por favor deja de ser tan desconsiderado con tu madre amable- La demonio se llevó una mano a su frente.

-Eso no es necesario, no me interesan esas cosas triviales, yo…

-No fue pregunta querido, eso es un hecho, así que será mejor que te prepares a mi regreso- Sesshomaru frunció las cejas para después pasar al teléfono a su padre quien lo tomo algo sorprendido.

-¿Qué le dijiste esta vez?- El demonio pregunto con cierto tono divertido.

-Nada en especial, solo que esta vez yo lo ayudare a hacer amigos, me niego a que mi hijo sea tan antisocial- Irasue observo como las personas que antes habían entrado ahora se retiraban ya que su trabajo estaba hecho y por lo tanto tenía que poner fin a la llamada.

-Dale tiempo, se está acostumbrando- Toga miro a su hijo quien ahora tenía ambas manos en sus rodillas.

-Se que el cambiarlo de su escuela privada a publica le afecto, pero se estaba volviendo muy caprichoso, entiendo que no soy la madre más amorosa, pero no quiero que mi hijo sea un insensible, aunque sea un demonio debe tener compasión y no ser tan frio, es mejor corregir eso ahora antes de que sea mayor.

-Concuerdo contigo y descuida, el estará bien- El demonio de marcas azules en sus mejillas acaricio el cabello de su hijo quien se tensó al toque.

-Toga ¿Soy una mala madre?- La voz de Irasue esta vez adquirido un tono de verdadera preocupación.

-Claro que no, eres la mejor ex esposa de todas- Del otro lado de la línea la demonio soltó un suspiro para después sonreír.

-Cuídalo y también al pequeño, Izayoi estaría encantada con el- Toga sonrió con amargura.

-Lo sé, suerte en tu trabajo.

-Igualmente.

La llamada termino y momentos después el auto se detuvo, indicando que habían llegado a su destino, Toga salió primero mientras Sesshomaru tomaba su mochila para después salir del auto. 

-No te metas en problemas- El demonio miro como su hijo mayor avanzaba hacia la entrada.

-Yo no busco los problemas, ellos vienen a mi- Sin decir más Sesshomaru entro al patio de la escuela, donde los demás al notar su llegada se alejaban lo más que podían y lo evitaban a toda costa.

Toga miro esto con preocupación, su hijo sin duda estaba mejorando su comportamiento, pero aún quedaba la barrera de que no le agradaba a los demás y le temían, no quería que ninguno de sus hijos, se sintieran solos, el mismo no tenía un gran círculo de amigos, pero los pocos que tenía eran suficientes.

Su atención se desvió al bebe en el auto que seguía dormido.

-Bueno, ahora tu y yo debemos ir al trabajo.

Las puertas del edificio se abrieron mientras Toga cargaba a un ya despierto Inuyasha, cuando fue abordado por tres hombres realmente preocupados.

-Mi señor, llega algo tarde, en la sala de juntas lo esperan- Myoga era un sujeto bajo de estatura con una nariz puntiaguda y calvo como sus otros dos compañeros.

-Por favor dese prisa, antes de que se pongan impacientes- Saya era más alto que Myoga y tenía una gruesa barba.

-Todo esta listo, solo hace falta su presencia- El ultimo en hablar fue Totosai un hombre delgado y el mas alto del grupo de ancianos.

-Por favor solo son unos minutos, además aun debo llevar a Inuyasha a la guardería- Él bebe entrecerró los ojos mientras se aferraba más a su padre.

-No se preocupe por eso mi señor, yo lo llevare- Myoga se ofreció y extendió los brazos para tomar al bebe, pero Inuyasha se negó a soltar a su padre.

-Inuyasha por favor, papá tiene que trabajar- El medio demonio ignoro las suplicas y esta vez tiro del cabello de su padre. -Oh vamos, hoy es lunes, lo que significa que Kagome estará ahí- Ante la mención de aquel nombre el pequeño dejo libre a su padre.

-Parece que ya tiene una debilidad- Totosai comento mientras Myoga recibía al infante.

-Es su primera amiga, le gusta estar con ella- Toga acomodo su traje mientras observaba como su hijo era llevado a la guardería. -Bien, vamos a esa junta.

El bebe mitad demonio llego a su destino y se sentó tranquilamente en medio de la habitación, en cuanto Myoga se fue el miro a su alrededor buscando a cierta personita que no encontró, estaba molesto y comenzó a gruñir con una mezcla de llanto, pues creía que había sido engañado, sin embargo, algo detuvo su rabieta ya que sintió como unas pequeñas manos acariciaban sus orejas y al darse la vuelta se encontró con la niña que había estado buscando.

-Inuyasha- La niña le sonrió mientras lo soltaba para después tomar su mano y arrastrarlo hacia los juguetes que había en el lugar.

Ambos pequeños estaban jugando con bloques, construyendo lo que según ellos era un castillo, cuando fue la hora de almorzar ambos compartieron su comida, Kagome ofreciéndole de su emparedado y el de sus galletas, ambos con un jugo al lado, el pequeño Inuyasha tenía cierto instinto de protección con Kagome, siempre poniéndose enfrente de ella si consideraba algo peligroso, por su parte la niña no se despegaba del hanyo cuando estaba cerca.

Después de que la junta término Toga paso a revisar como se encontraba su hijo mientras llevaba una pelota en sus manos, al verlo Inuyasha se alegró y se acercó a él con Kagome a su lado.

-Padre- Toga sonrió y le dio la pelota.

-Estaba en mi oficina, de la vez que te lleve ahí cuando nos quedamos hasta tarde- El hombre vio como su hijo le daba la pelota a la niña y ambos se iban a jugar, tomo eso como su señal de volver al trabajo, mientras caminaba por los pasillos reviso la hora de su reloj, Sesshomaru pronto saldría de sus clases y se reuniría con Inuyasha.

El hijo mayor tenia una especie de estudio dentro de la guardería, un lugar donde podía hacer sus tareas y al mismo tiempo supervisar a su hermano, aunque Sesshomaru no era muy cariñoso con su hermano siempre estaba al pendiente de que nada malo o más bien nada grave le pasara, se estaba empezando a preocupar, Inuyasha al parecer estaba comenzando a hacer conexiones y relacionarse con los demás, casi no jugaba con otros niños y cuando lo hacía era si Kagome estaba cerca, pero aun era pequeño y le estaba yendo bien, su otro hijo en cambio, no tenia nada de amigos y solía referirse a sus compañeros como inferiores a él, siempre quejándose de como habrían hecho las cosas sus antepasados y como eran una deshonra de demonios al permitirse mezclar con humanos, la verdad no tenia ni idea de donde su hijo saco ese tipo de pensamiento, pero muy en el fondo culpaba a la familia de su ex esposa, claro que debía aclarar que ella no mostraba ese odio, pero a veces solía ser algo indiferente.

El hijo mayor de Inu no Taisho llego justo cuando su hermano y la niña de cabello negro jugaban a la pelota, dejo a Inuyasha tranquilo, si estaba con esa niña entonces no lo molestaría a el y seria libre de encargarse de su hermano, se dirigía al estudio donde haría sus deberes, pero un movimiento a su derecha le llamo la atención.

Una niña pequeña de cabello oscuro estaba tratando de alcanzar algo de la mesa que estaba cerca, pensó en ignorarlo pero algo le dijo que observara, la pequeña de repente se apoyó en la pata de la mesa mientras estiraba su mano para alcanzar una flor que estaba en el jarrón, parpadeo antes de seguir de largo, el sonido del jarrón tambaleándose lo hizo reaccionar, ni el sabia porque pero se había acercado con rapidez, con una mano jalo a la pequeña mientras que con la otra estabilizaba el jarrón, miro a su alrededor para recriminar la falta de profesionalidad de los cuidadores, pero ninguno se percato del pequeño incidente, dejo pasarlo ya que tampoco quería exponer que ayudo a alguien, ni el mismo se explicaba eso, al soltar a la pequeña esta solo se le quedo mirando hipnotizada con sus ojos castaños brillantes, el frunció las cejas y ella le sonrió, Sesshomaru soltó un suspiro cansado antes de dirigirse a su lugar para hacer sus tareas.

El pequeño demonio de cabello plateado dejo la puerta de cristal entre abierta, ya que su hermano solía entrar ahí con el y quedarse en una esquina cuando no tenia con quien jugar, motivo por el cual le restó importancia cuando sintió que alguien ingreso a la habitación, Sesshomaru siguió escribiendo hasta que sintió un tirón en su brazo, dejo su lápiz a un lado esperando encontrarse con su hermano, pero en cambio se encontró con la misma niña.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- La pequeña no respondió y solo se limitaba a verlo, Sesshomaru se inclinó más hacia la pequeña mientras fruncia las cejas. -Estoy ocupado y tu no deberías estar aquí- La pequeña lo ignoro y en cambio puso sus pequeñas manos en las mejillas del niño quien solo podía parpadear sorprendido, lo que ella hizo después lo dejo desconcertado, esa pequeña de cabello oscuro había tenido la osadía de besar su frente, justo donde la marca de luna creciente se encontraba.

Cuando ella se alejó, a la habitación entro una mujer mayor que él concia como Kaede, era la principal responsable de la guardería.

-Rin, suelta al joven Sesshomaru- El demonio pequeño parpadeo mientras guardaba el nombre de la niña en su mente. -Lo siento joven Sesshomaru- Kaede se disculpó, ya que era bien sabido que Sesshomaru a veces podía tener un temperamento difícil, incluso los tres consejeros de confianza de Inu no Taisho, Myoga, Totosai y Saya, le tenían miedo.

-¿De quien es?- Ni Sesshomaru sabia porque pregunto, pero la verdad es que tenia curiosidad sobre ese pequeño ser que lo miraba con ojos brillantes.

-Mi nieta, no de sangre en realidad, sus padres fallecieron hace poco y eran muy buenos amigos míos, no podía dejar a esta lindura sola- Kaede se perdió en su explicación mientras alzaba a Rin, pero esta no emitió sonido alguno.

-Tenga mas cuidado- La mujer mayor miro al niño sin comprender y Sesshomaru se vio en la necesidad de explicar. -Estaba a punto de derribar el jarrón de la mesa, ella quería las flores, casi le cae encima, debería tener mas cuidado.- La mujer lo miro sorprendida.

-¿La ayudaste?- Sesshomaru desvió la mirada, volviéndose a concentrar en sus deberes.

-No habrá una segunda vez- Kaede sonrió mientras asentía. -Sabe, joven Sesshomaru, Rin no ha hablado desde que fallecieron sus padres y es de la misma edad que su hermano- Después de decir esa información la mujer salió del lugar.

Sesshomaru se quedo analizando las ultimas palabras de la mujer, por eso la niña no respondió su pregunta, además se veía mucho mas pequeña de la edad que aparentaba, sin duda era débil y seguramente necesitaba protección, inconscientemente su mano fue a su frente donde acaricio la marca de luna que ella antes había besado, aun se preguntaba porque lo había hecho. 

Mientras tanto afuera dos pequeños se hicieron a un lado cuando la mujer mayor salió, Inuyasha echo un ultimo vistazo a su hermano para después mirar a Kagome.

-No se ve molesto- Inuyasha dijo entrecerrando los ojos.

-A mi luego me gruñe- Kagome se cruzo de brazos, ambos infantes intrigados por el actuar de Sesshomaru, pero después lo dejaron pasar para reanudar sus juegos.

-¿Ahora que quieres hacer?- Inuyasha pregunto dejando su pelota a un lado.

-PEINARTE- Kagome salto emocionada mientras su compañero mostraba clara molestia.

-No soy una niña como tu- El pequeño hanyo se cruzó de brazos.

-Pero tienes cabello largo- Kagome tomo unos mechones entre sus manos.

-Es normal en demonios- Inuyasha aun se negaba a ceder ante la niña.

-Tu papá lo peina en una coleta ¿Quieres parecerte a tu papá?- La niña de cabello negro se llevó sus manos detrás de la espalda mientras sonreía a su amigo que estaba a punto de ceder a su petición.

-Pero algo que sea genial y no lo jales mucho- Kagome aplaudió emocionada y ambos fueron a sentarse a un lugar apartado donde ella comenzó a trenzar el hermoso cabello plateado de Inuyasha.

Los días pasaron y todo parecía normal, ya que algo si estaba siendo diferente y ese era el hecho de que la pequeña Rin solía visitar a Sesshomaru en su sala de estudio, la pequeña solía darle una flor todos los días y sonreírle, el pequeño demonio no sabia como lidiar con eso, esta vez sin embargo Kaede vio la flor que estaba a punto de guardar en un libro.

-Vaya así que a ti es a quien se las da- Kaede dejo una bandeja con fruta y agua a un lado de la mesa. -Su padre dijo que tardara un poco más y me pidió que le trajera algo de comer- Sesshomaru solo asintió y guardo la flor rápidamente, la mujer sonrió para después agregar -Todas las mañanas pasamos por lugares rodeados de flores, ella suele tomar una todos los días y no la suelta para nada, si la ayudaste a que no se hiciera daño, supongo que es su forma de agradecerte- La mujer mayor termino su explicación y se fue del lugar.

Al parecer eran pocos quienes habían notado ese hecho, el que Rin le diera flores y lo mas sorprendente, que el las guardara, aparte de Kaede, su hermano y su amiga solo tenían sospechas y decían que era muy raro que el no la alejara cuando a todos los niños que se le acercaban para jugar terminaba espantándolos, claro que pudo evadir a su hermano diciendo que su padre había dicho que se comportara y eso incluía no portarse mal con la niña, Inuyasha lo dejo pasar y le restó importancia.

Sesshomaru estaba confundido, siempre le molestaba la presencia de otros, a veces hasta se enfadaba de su hermano, pero con esa niña, no sentía esa necesidad de alejarla, al contrario, quería tenerla cerca, tal vez ¿estaba empezando a hacer una amiga? Su padre dijo que debería intentar, pero sus compañeros de clase eran despreciables, no porque el los mirara de esa forma, más bien por cómo se comportaban.

El era hijo de Inu no Taisho e Irasue, dos grandes demonios puros, aun así, no estaba exento de los murmullos y chismes de los demás, tal fue el caso de ese día, el se encontraba tranquilo leyendo un libro entretenido, cuando capto los murmullos a sus espaldas.

-Sus padres no viven juntos

-¿Por qué?

-Creo que no se querían

-Dicen que porque él es muy problemático

-A mí me da miedo

-Es un engreído

-Seguramente no lo quieren, si es niño rico ¿Por qué no esta en esos colegios de paga?

-Mi mamá dijo que lo cambiaron porque ninguna escuela lo quiere

-Seguramente hasta las maestras deben tenerle miedo.

Sesshomaru había tenido suficiente, si tanto querían saber pues que se lo preguntaran a la cara, fue por ese motivo que se puso de pie y camino hacia el grupo de niños mientras cepillaba su cabello entre sus dedos, al verlo los infantes se alarmaron.

-Si tienen alguna duda respecto a mi persona les recomiendo que primero se informen antes de inventar tontas historias sin sentido- La mayoría de niños estaban asustados, pero como en todo grupo siempre había un envalentonado.

-No son historias tontas, es la verdad

-Los problemas de mi familia no son de su incumbencia- El pequeño demonio entrecerró los ojos.

-Eres así de malo porque tus padres no te quieren, por eso se separaron

Lo que molestaba al pequeño demonio de marcas en sus mejillas era que las personas hablaran de él como si lo conocieran a la perfección cuando no era así, estaba por responder cuando sintió una ráfaga de aire en su espalda, abrió los ojos en cuanto sintió a que se debía, al girarse vio a un hanyo sosteniendo los mechones de su cabello, se llevo una mano a su cabeza y la deslizo por su cabello donde noto que ahora era mas corto, estaba por hacer pagar al responsable cuando los demás niños se le fueron encima empujándolo y haciéndolo caer mientras gritaban por ayuda.

El no entendía nada de lo que pasaba, lo siguiente que supo fue que esos mocos lo acusaban de querer dañarlos cuando ellos fueron quienes atentaron contra él, las autoridades claramente no le creyeron ya que según contaba con antecedentes de ese tipo de conducta, dijeron que le notificarían a su padre mientras Sesshomaru se encontraba lidiando con su enojo y rabia.

Su chofer noto el cambio y también las personas en la empresa de su padre, pero él los ignoro a todos, camino hacia su lugar de siempre, sus marcas se volvieron irregulares mientras desprendía un aura que gritaba aléjate, lo que mas destacaba eran sus ahora ojos rojos, al llegar a su destino se encerró mientras se recargaba en la pared para después deslizarse y acabar sentado en el suelo, subió sus rodillas y apoyo sus brazos en ellas para después enterrar su rostro y dejar que su rabia escapara.

La puerta se abrió y Sesshomaru al instante miro en la dirección del intruso mientras gruñía, pero la pequeña niña de cabello oscuro aunque se sorprendió, no tuvo miedo, Rin se quedo en su lugar mirándolo detenidamente mientras él seguía con la mirada fija en ella cos sus ojos rojos, la pequeña asintió para después salir por donde entro, Sesshomaru por su parte se quedó sorprendido por el actuar de la pequeña, momentos después ella regreso y en sus manos traía una mochila, ella se sentó a su lado y saco una botella de agua y pañuelos desechables, Rin se puso de pie y dejo caer algo de agua encima del pequeño demonio.

Sesshomaru estaba por alejarla cuando sitio que ella tallaba su rostro con los pañuelos, entonces comprendió que trataba de limpiar su cara, cuando termino su labor regreso a su mochila y esta vez en sus manos había una bandita la cual pego en su mejilla, ella le sonrió y una vez mas tuvo el atrevimiento de besar su marca de luna en su frente, Sesshomaru ahora se encontraba tranquilo, olvidando su rabia y concentrándose en porque esa pequeña insistía en estar a su lado, es más, ni siquiera se había percatado de cuando sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad.

Rin se acerco nuevamente a su mochila y extrajo un peine, sin pedir permiso comenzó a cepillar el cabello ahora corto de Sesshomaru.

-¿Por qué haces esto?- La niña no contesto y simplemente se encogió de hombros. -Rin- La pequeña detuvo su labor y lo miro mientras parpadeaba asombrada. -¿Ese es tu nombre no?- Ella una vez mas asintió. -¿Sabes como me llamo?- Hubo otro asentimiento pero lo que paso después fue lo que sorprendió al pequeño demonio.

-Se.. Sessho…maru- Ahora era el quien parpadeaba sorprendido, la verdad no había esperado respuesta de la niña, ya que Kaede dijo que no hablaba mucho, pero ahí estaba ella pronunciando su nombre.

-Creí que no hablabas- El inclino la cabeza.

-No mucho- Rin le volvió a sonreír y continúo peinando su cabello.

-Déjalo, ya no es lo que solía ser- Sesshomaru paso sus dedos por su cabello y frunció las cejas al ver lo corto que era ahora.

-Sigues siendo lindo- Aquellas palabras fueron suficientes para provocar un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas, muchas mujeres mayores le habían dicho que era lindo y no paso nada, pero por alguna razón el que Rin lo dijera hizo que se avergonzara un poco.

La puerta se abrió por completo dejando ver la figura de Inu no Taisho.

-Sesshomaru, hablaron de tu escuela, ¿Qué habíamos……?- El padre no termino su pregunta, fue opacada al ver el estado de su hijo, frunció el ceño y se arrodillo a la altura de su primogénito. -¿Quién le hizo esto a tu cabello?- Rin salió del lugar silenciosamente, pues a lo lejos Kaede le había hecho señas para que dejara a padre e hijo hablar.

-Los cobardes que me acusan de atacarlos cuando fue todo lo contrario.- Sesshomaru se paró derecho para enfrentar a su padre.

-¿Le dijiste a alguien?- Toga miro a su hijo con preocupación. 

-Claro, pero no me creyeron por mis “antecedentes”- El pequeño mantuvo su postura firme.

-Sabes que, creo que por hoy podemos irnos a casa, me puedes contar los detalles y mañana personalmente arreglare este asunto- Toga se puso de pie y miro a su hijo.

-No es necesario padre, los que cometieron la falta estaban murmurando cosas de mi persona que no eran de su incumbencia, los enfrente de la mejor manera y ellos a consecuencia cortaron mi cabello.

-¿Qué dijeron?- Toga se cruzó de brazos.

-Cosas sobre tu matrimonio y separación con mi madre.

-¿Cómo los enfrentaste?

-Solo les dije que si tanto querían saber que me lo preguntaran directamente en vez de crear historias tontas- Las respuestas de Sesshomaru fue todo lo que Inu no Taisho necesito para tener total seguridad de que su hijo había sido en esta ocasión una víctima.

-Bien, recoge tus cosas, nos iremos y preparare la cena.

Fiel a su palabra Toga dejo el trabajo por ese día, Inuyasha se despidió de Kagome prometiendo a los menores una cita de juegos otro día, mientras Kagome le daba un abrazo a Inuyasha y Toga sonreía divertido, Sesshomaru pudo ver que en una esquina Rin lo observaba, ella le sonrió y se escondió detrás de un libro de cuentos, el pequeño vio las flores del jarrón y tomo una para después dirigirse donde estaba la pequeña.

Rin bajo su libro cuando sintió que alguien estaba enfrente de ella, al apartar el cuento pudo ver a Sesshomaru delante de ella, luciendo tan lindo como siempre a pesar de lo sucedido, en una de sus manos tenia una flor, el se arrodillo ante ella y puso la flor en su cabello para después pronunciar una sola palabra.

-Gracias- Después de eso el se puso de pie y se marchó, la pequeña Rin solo pudo tocar la flor y mirar la dirección hacia donde se había ido, a sus ojos Sesshomaru era una especie de príncipe el cual quería conocer mejor.

El día termino tranquilo, la mañana siguiente fue la más problemática, Toga había llamado a Irasue para informarle sobre el incidente, a lo cual ella había decidido estar presente en esa reunión, después de todo habían cortado el precioso cabello de su hijo.

Cuando la mujer demonio llego a la casa, lo primero que hizo fue tomar a su hijo por las mejillas y analizar el daño.

-Bueno, al menos no te dejaron calvo- Irasue acaricio la cabeza de su hijo antes de dirigirse a Toga.

-¿Quién fue el que lo hizo?- El demonio mayor apareció sosteniendo a Inuyasha y dándole una malteada.

-Según Sesshomaru fue un hanyo que esta en su clase- Toga bajo a su segundo hijo, dejando que se fuera a sentar en el sofá.

-¿Cuándo es la reunión?- La mujer demonio se cruzó de brazos.

-Se suponía que hoy, pero dije que tú también querías estar presente, así que se pospuso para mañana, hoy no fui a la oficina, Myoga, Totosai y Saya podrán encargarse- Irasue asintió y se dirigió a su hijo.

-Sesshomaru vamos, estamos saliendo- El pequeño asomo la cabeza del sofá donde estaba sentado con su hermano.

-No quiero salir- Inuyasha se paro en el sofá, mirando entre la mujer y su hermano mientras seguía tomando de su malteada.

-Vamos, es hora de que pasemos tiempo como madre e hijo- Sesshomaru dejo caer su cabeza resignado a su destino.

El demonio de marcas azules vio como el par se marchaba, después miro a su hijo quien también lo miro a él.

-Entonces… ¿Qué quieres hacer Inuyasha?- El hanyo se aparto de su bebida y sonrió, su padre pareció entender que tenia en mente y ambos fueron hacia la cocina y sacaron todas las golosinas y galletas que tenían.

Sesshomaru caminaba al lado de su madre, ambos en un cómodo silencio que ella rompió tan pronto se encontraron con una tienda de antigüedades.

-Mira Sesshomaru ¿no te parecen bonitos estos?- Su madre señalo la vitrina donde se exhibían varias joyas y accesorios, el miro sin interés pero su atención rápidamente se centro en un broche de cabello en forma de mariposa. -¿Ves algo que te guste?- El pequeño demonio apretó sus labios, necesitaba ese broche para dárselo a una persona en específico.

-El broche de mariposa- Su madre parpadeo sorprendida.

-¿Quieres adornar tu cabello con eso? Mi Sesshomaru eso no ayudara en lo absoluto- El pequeño frunció las cejas.

-No es para mí- Rápidamente deseo no haber dicho aquellas palabras, el interés de su madre creció.

-Oh, entonces ¿Para quién será?- Al momento que esas palabras salieron de la boca de su madre, la puerta de la tienda se abrió y de ella salió la señora Higurashi con Kagome, pero lo que le sorprendió fue que con ambas, estaba Rin, su madre no perdió detalle de su mirada y sonrió divertida.

Kagome fue la primera en romper el silencio.

-¿Sesshomaru? ¿no esta Inuyasha contigo?- La niña miro hacia todos lados.

-No, vine con mi madre- Sesshomaru miro a la demonio quien inclino la cabeza.

-Un placer conocerla señora, es muy bonita- Kagome le sonrió. -Yo soy Kagome, mi mamá y Rin.- La señora Higurashi sonrió a su pequeña.

-Es amiga de Inuyasha- Sesshomaru se limito a explicar mientras miraba a Rin.

-Vaya pero que sorpresa encontrarte aquí pequeño- Kagome tiro de la falda de su madre.

-Sesshomaru no le grita a Rin, deja que ella este cerca.- Sesshomaru quería desaparecer, Kagome lo había expuesto con la peor persona de todas, su madre.

-Oh, ¿así que mi Sesshomaru al fin hizo una amiga?- Irasue miro a su hijo.

-Perdone mis modales, pero creo que Kagome sabe mas del tema- La señora Higurashi hablo dirigiéndose a la otra mujer.

-Descuide, estos pequeños son muy inteligentes- La demonio acaricio la cabeza de su hijo.

-Seguramente quieres saber porque Rin esta con nosotras- La señora Higurashi sonrió a Sesshomaru antes de continuar. -Kaede esta arreglando papeleo sobre Rin, ya que pronto tendrá que entrar al preescolar, me pidió de favor que cuidara a Rin.

En la mente de Irasue ya se estaba formulando un plan, su hijo tenía problemas en su escuela, Rin entraría pronto a una y al parecer esa niña había captado la atención de su pequeño. Sonrió mientras sacaba algunos billetes y se los daba.

-Sesshomaru, ve a comprar lo que querías- El tomo eso como su oportunidad de escapar, no sin antes darle un ultimo vistazo a Rin quien también lo miraba. -Y perdone mi atrevimiento, se que nos acabamos de conocer, pero parece que los pequeños se llevan muy bien, ¿cree que podrían pasar la tarde en casa de Toga?- Los ojos de Kagome se iluminaron.

-Mamá ¿podemos? Quiero ver a Inuyasha, ayer se tuvo que ir temprano- La señora Higurashi miro su reloj. -Bueno creo que podemos, ya hicimos el encargo del abuelo y le dejamos comida hecha, creo que podemos hacer una visita- Los ojos de Kagome brillaron, pero no fueron los únicos ya que Rin también estaba emocionada.

Cuando Sesshomaru salió de la tienda guardo el regalo para dárselo mas tarde a la pequeña, las mujeres mayores continuaron hablando mientras caminaban hacia la casa de Toga.  
Al llegar el primero en entrar fue Sesshomaru para después girarse hacia ellas y cerrar la puerta.

-Esperen aquí, padre esta algo indecente- Las mujeres mayores se miraron confundidas, Sesshomaru ignoro esto e ingreso solo a su casa.

Ahí en la sala, cerca de la entrada se encontraba su padre y su hermano acostados, con migajas de comida en toda la cara, alrededor de ambos había muchas cajas y paquetes abiertos, Toga fue el primero en sentarse notarlo.

-¿Sesshomaru a que hora regresaron?- Inuyasha se incorporo y miro a su alrededor.

-Padre- El tono del pequeño demonio demostraba su molestia, pero eso no era todo, su aura demoniaca estaba aumentando. -¿Pueden explicar todo este desorden?- Toga e Inuyasha terminaron arrodillados con la cabeza baja, pues habían sido descubiertos en su travesura.

-Tranquilo Sesshomaru, solo nos dimos un gusto, limpiaremos en un momento- Toga sonrio mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Inuyasha.

-Mas vale que sea rápido, tenemos visita- La puerta se abrió y una mancha oscura paso rápido y derribo al pequeño hanyo.

-Inuyasha- Kagome se negó a soltar a su amigo quien también estaba feliz de verla, pero ahora mismo el abrazo de Kagome no lo dejaba respirar.

-Toga ¿Qué es este desorden?- Irasue se cruzo de brazos con cierta molestia.

El demonio mayor se puso de pie rápidamente y trato de limpiar su cara.

-Nada, solo pasando tiempo con mi hijo- Mientras los adultos discutían y se disculpaban, Sesshomaru aprovecho para darle el regalo a Rin.

El extendió su mano y se la ofreció, Rin lo tomo de la mano y Sesshomaru la llevo cerca de una ventana, lejos de la discusión.

-Esto es para ti, por tu ayuda ayer- El pequeño demonio le dio la caja y Rin la tomo entre sus manos. -Ábrelo- Ella obedeció y en sus ojos se notó la sorpresa, Sesshomaru tomo el broche y lo puso en su cabello. -Te queda bien- Rin lo abrazo inesperadamente, y aún más sorprendente el correspondió.

Irasue había dejado a Toga limpiando, mientras la señora Higurashi vigilaba a su hija y al pequeño hanyo, eso la dejaba a ella para encontrar a su hijo y la otra niña, mas fue su sorpresa al ver a ambos pequeños abrazados, parpadeo al creer que se trataba de una ilusión, pero al no ser así saco una pequeña cámara que siempre cargaba con ella.

-Sesshomaru, parece que al fin tienes interés en alguien- La demonio sonrió divertida.

-Rin ayer me ayudo, solo le agradezco- El pequeño no se apartó de la niña.

-Si tanto te agrada tal vez debería comprometerte con ella ¿no crees?

-Tonterías madre- Sesshomaru miro con algo de molestia a su madre.

-¿Qué? Pero siempre dices que las tradiciones de nuestros antepasados eran mejores y una de esas tradiciones eran los matrimonios arreglados- Irasue se divertía bromeando con su hijo.

-No me refería a ese tipo de tradiciones y deja esa cámara- Sesshomaru desvió su mirada.

-Está bien, después de todo pobrecita de ella, tener que aguantar tu carácter, te has salvado pequeña, el es muy difícil- Rin escondió su rostro en el pecho de Sesshomaru mientras en un leve susurro salía de sus labios.

-Me gustaría… cuando sea mayor- Tanto madre e hijo estaban sorprendidos- La niña de cabello oscuro tomo las mejillas de Sesshomaru y le sonrió. -Es como un príncipe.

-¿Te gustaría?- Sesshomaru no entendía muy bien a Rin, pero algo le decía que tenia que proteger a la niña, no sabia de amistades ni como lidiar con ellas, pero sin duda podía sentir que Rin era especial.

Rin asintió ante la pregunta de Sesshomaru mientras Irasue seguía grabando, agradecía haber sacado su cámara ya que esa escena Valia oro puro, fue en esta situación que Toga los encontró.

El demonio miro confundido a su hijo, quien abrazaba a la niña y luego miro a su ex esposa quien estaba entretenida grabando al par.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?- El gran Inu no Taisho quedo sorprendido ante la declaración de su hijo mayor.

-Padre, me casare con Rin- La pequeña lo abrazo mas mientras escondía su rostro.

-¿De que me perdí? ¿Irasue que le hiciste a Sesshomaru?- La mujer demonio le sonrió. 

-Nuestro pequeño al parecer ya hizo una amiga, pero parece que es mas especial, tu lo has oído, quiere comprometerse y ella acepto- Toga solo parpadeo sorprendido.

-Sesshomaru ¿no crees que es muy pronto para pensar en eso? Definitivamente eres muy pequeño- El demonio de marcas azules estaba perdido.

-¿Ves el broche de mariposa? El lo compro para ella, de hecho, esa pequeña es la razón por la que la amiga del pequeño hanyo está aquí.

-Increíble

-Además ella le dijo lindo

-No lo creo 

-Y él la abrazo, es mas aun no la suelta llevan así un buen rato

-Imposible- Toga no podía creer que su hijo finalmente estuviera conectando con otros, aunque fue un poco exagerado.

-El salvo a Rin de lastimarse- Rin dijo mientras miraba algo apenada a los adultos.

-¿Rin hablo?- La señora Higurashi pregunto.

-Si, muy linda voz, por cierto- Irasue apago su cámara decidiendo que ya tenía suficiente.

-Es que, Rin no habla, con nadie- Los dos adultos la miraron sorprendidos, fueron Inuyasha y Kagome quienes resolvieron sus dudas.

-Mi hermano no echa a Rin de su estudio como a los demás, la deja estar cerca.

-Rin le da flores todos los días, no habla mucho pero siempre dibuja a Sesshomaru como príncipe.

Ambos, Inuyasha y Kagome fueron a esconderse detrás de sus padres cuando Sesshomaru los miro amenazadoramente.

-Ven si te atreves- Inuyasha grito detrás de su padre, sabiendo que su hermano no lo dañaría, por ahora.

-Creo que esto es buena señal para ambos- Toga se cruzo de brazos mientras pensaba. -Sesshomaru tiene ciertos problemas con su carácter, aunque ha mejorado es sorprendente que deje a alguien estar cerca, tanto como para invadir su espacio personal.

-Kaede ha dicho que Rin también tiene problemas para hacer amigos, casi no habla y se mantiene alejada, pero con él, bueno, es la primera vez que la escucho hablar.

-Creo que ya se lo que pasa, ella se siente segura con mi Sesshomaru y el por su parte creo que le surgió un instinto protector, los demás suelen huir de mi pequeño, nunca antes alguien había sido tan amable con el sin otras intenciones.- Irasue se agacho para estar a la altura de Rin. -Además ella es muy adorable.

-Bueno, creo que ahora Inuyasha no es el único que tendrá citas de juego.


End file.
